Deep Swim
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Haruka mendatangi kolam renang SMA Samezuka untuk bertemu dengan Rin, karena pemuda itu bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Namun, setelah sampai di sana. Yang ia dapat malah... PWP, Yaoi, Lemon inside. RinXHaru. Genre tidak mendukung.


**A/N : Enjoyed this! **Nggak bisa banyak omong karena masih asing dengan fandom maupun character yang dipakai untuk fiksi ini.

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyoAni**

**Rate : Mature**

**Pair : Rin Matsuoka X Haruka Nanase**

**Genre : Romance **aja deh!

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, PWP, SexWater, aneh, OOC meski berusaha IC, jeung saliana deui.**

.

*########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

.

Haruka Nanase, pemuda dengan mata birunya yang bagai lautan luasnya kini tengah memandang penuh keagungan pada kolam renang _indoor _SMA Samezuka. Matanya yang berkilat bagai ombak saat melihat air, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan seluruh atribut seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan dan menyisakan celana ketat yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari.

_Byuur_!

Tak lupa di akhiri dengan ia yang langsung melompat ke dalam kolam renang, bagaikan ikan yang kehausan. Tidak bertemu air bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Berenang, dimana pun tempatnya bagi Haruka selalu menyenangkan. Menyukai berenang bahkan bisa dibilang _freak_ kolam renang.

Bunyian kecil terdengar saat ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari air. Tetesan-tetesan air terlihat mengalir bebas dari ujung rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil air yang jatuh kembali dalam kolam renang.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Kegiatannya terhenti, mata birunya melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah hatinya berjongkok dipinggiran kolam renang. Tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang datar tapi gagal, salahkan giginya yang runcing. Membuat wajahnya selalu menampakan seringaian.

Haruka menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya dalam diam, biasanya Makoto yang selalu mengulurkan tangan saat ia berniat beranjak dari air. Tangan basahnya menyambut jari-jari yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu tanpa kata.

Tubuh atletis itu keluar dari birunya air, membiarkan sisa-sia air yang melekat perlahan turun menyusuri otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk. Kilat merah hati menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak memanggilku kemari hanya untuk duduk dan menatap kolam renang kan?"

Rin Matsuoka menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sinis, "Dimana dua penguntilmu itu? Tidak ikut?"

Dengan handuk yang masih setia ia usapkan pada rambutnya, Haruka melirik pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau yang bilang jangan bawa mereka."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Rin, ia berdiri dan berjalan hingga berhenti di samping Haruka. "Kau terlalu penurut." Detik berikutnya terdengar suara air pecah dari kolam renang. Pemuda bersurai merah hati itu melompat dalam air tanpa melepas seragam sekolah yang dipakainya.

"Mau bertaruh?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai menantang diwajahnya.

_Byuur_!

Bukan Haruka Nanase namanya jika ia tidak tergiur saat seseorang dalam penglihatannya terjun ke dalam air. Rambutnya yang setengah kering kini basah seluruhnya karena kembali menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air.

Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya. "Siapa yang bisa menghangatkan air dalam kolam ini, dianggap pemenangnya." Haruka terkesiap, ia tak menyadari keberadaan Rin yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuhnya segera berbalik menghadap Rin yang tengah menyeringai. Sebelah tangan Haruka memegangi tengguknya yang tak sengaja tersentuh bibir pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau bertaruh Nanase?" Rin melangkahkan kakinya maju, ia menyeringai saat pemuda di depannya melangkah mundur setiap kali ia mendekat.

"Aku bukan kompor yang bisa memanaskan air." Mata biru itu melirik arah sampingnya seraya terus melangkah mundur.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku bisa memanaskan kolam renang ini? Aku menang?" Tanya Rin, tatapannya seolah menyiratkan jika ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda di depannya.

_Slaas_...

Seringaian semakin lebar diwajah Rin hingga gigi-gigi runcingnya terlihat begitu berbahaya membingkai mulutnya, layaknya seekor hiu. Dengan satu tangkapan pada sirip ikan buruannya, maka sang hiu sudah mendapatkan mangsanya.

_Splasss_!

Ia menarik keras sebelah kaki dalam cengkramannya, membuat sang empunya tertarik mundur. Hampir tenggelam jikalau tidak mengingat dirinya adalah seorang perenang handal.

Haruka mendelik, ia menatap iris merah hati di depannya dengan sedikit kesal lalu beralih pada kaki kanannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Rin. "Lepaskan kakiku." Tubuhnya sedikit tertarik saat Rin menarik kakinya.

"Hiu dan lumba-lumba, siapa yang menang?" Tangan Rin semakin menarik kaki dalam cengkramannya, membuat tubuh pemuda biru laut itu semakin mendekatinya. "Kuberitahu jawabannya."

_Claass_!

Terkejut, untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya mematung saat kakinya ditarik cepat. Tubuhnya menubruk bebas dada bidang berbalut seragam basah Rin dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Hiu lebih kuat dari lumba-lumba." Tubuhnya bergidik merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya.

"Hiu, lebih cepat dari lumba-lumba." Haruka merinding saat dengan sengaja Rin menempelkan bibirnya dileher pemuda itu.

"Hiu, lebih ganas." Belahan bibirnya terbuka, menyentuh kulit basah Haruka dengan lidahnya.

"Rin...?!" Mata Haruka menyipit sebelah, wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah mendapati perlakuan tak wajar dari teman masa kecilnya ini. Kedua tangan Haruka mencengkram pelan bahu pemuda yang kini tengah menyecap tengkuknya dengan daging bertekstur lentur miliknya.

"Hentikannh..."

Rin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya mendengar erangan pertama yang di keluarkan sang pemuda biru. Ia semakin berani dengan mengencangkan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Haruka, membuat kedua tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Dan ia tersenyum penuh arti saat gesekan ditubuh bagian bawahnya kembali menuai erangan Haruka.

"Dan hiu, memakan lumba-lumba." Haruka tersentak, jemari dingin yang menyusup di belakang celananya membuat tubuhnya mematung seketika. Terlebih jari itu bermain dengan belahan pantatnya.

"Rin hentikan?!" Kedua tangan Haruka mendorong keras dada bidang yang merengkuh tubuhnya namun Rin malah mengencangkan dekapannya, meredam aksi berontak yang dilakukan Haruka.

"Berhenti Rin?!"

"Haruka." Pemberontakan Haruka berhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap sepasang merah hati yang juga memandangnya. Tadi Rin memanggilnya 'Haruka' bukan 'Nanase' yang biasa ia lakukan. Kenapa?

Melihat kebingungan dimata biru Haruka, Rin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas celana renang ketat pengganggu dari kaki jenjang pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum dan menatap dalam birunya laut iris Haruka. Membawa wajahnya semakin dekat tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka.

"Khe –enggh?!" Haruka tersadar dari kebingungannya saat merasakan sakit yang menusuk dibagian belakangnya. Ia sangat terkejut menyadari bibirnya yang sudah dipagut liar dan juga celana renangnya yang sudah turun hingga lututnya. Ia kembali berontak, mendorong keras tubuh Rin hingga suara kecipakan air terdengar jelas diruangan berpencahayaan bulan itu.

Kuku tangan Haruka menggores kulit bahu Rin, menahan rasa sakit dan panas di bagian belakangnya yang semakin menyiksa dengan satu jari Rin yang keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Ennghh... –in?!" Mata mereka bertemu diantara pagutan liar yang telah membuat beberapa lelehan saliva lolos dari ujung bibir Haruka. Rin mendominasi, lidahnya dengan lihai menyusuri setiap lekuk dalam rongga mulut pemuda biru laut itu. Menyecap rasa saliva yang terasa begitu manis dilidahnya. Mengajak lidah Haruka yang terus saja mendorong lidahnya keluar untuk ikut dalam permainan.

"Akh!" Pagutan itu lepas saat Haruka mendongak paksa, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang bertambah dibagian belakangnya. "Ke –luarkan, Rin?!"

"Bukan begitu caranya memohon." Rin mengangkat sebelah kaki Haruka dengan sebelah kakinya. Menahan kaki itu dengan lututnya yang bertumpu pada pinggiran kolam renang. Haruka bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan mereka yang tadinya berada di tengah sudah berada dipinggiran kolam renang dengan ia yang terhimpit tubuh bidang Rin dan dinding kolam.

"R –Rin...!" Wajah Haruka tertunduk, menumpukan dahinya pada bahu Rin. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar dengan tiga jari Rin yang terus keluar masuk dilubangnya.

Ditariknya tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Haruka, pemuda itu tidak akan bisa memberontak dengan tubuh gemetar dan napasnya yang memburu. Tangan itu berganti untuk menyentuh dagu dari wajah yang tertunduk dibahunya. Rin mengangkat wajah itu hingga mendongak kearahnya, ia menyeringai melihat wajah Haruka memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Lihat wajah lemahmu ini." Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir bawah Haruka.

"Ah –hakh... Rin...!" Mata birunya terpejam, mengusir rasa aneh dibagian dasar perutnya. "Hentikan..."

Rin menyeringai, menampakan gigi-giginya yang runcing. "Tapi milikmu tidak berkata seperti itu." Ucapnya seraya menggesek miliknya yang masih berbalut celana bahan seragam sekolah dengan milik Haruka yang sudah menegang, membawa sengatan aneh itu lagi padanya.

Mata merah hati Rin terus memperhatikan setiap perubahan mimik wajah Haruka saat ia mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya dilubang pemuda itu, sesekali mendorong keras jarinya untuk mendapati wajah tersentak nikmat pemuda itu.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, wajah Haruka yang begitu menampakan nafsu. Wajah yang biasanya menampakan ekspresi datar bisa semenggoda ini. Seharusnya dari dulu saja ia melakukan ini padanya jika eskpresi manis ini yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"_Well_," Rin mengecup bibir yang tengah mengalunkan desahan itu. "Ayo kita mulai membuat airnya hangat." Dan menyambungnya dengan meraup bibir itu, menjilat sisiannya dan menarik pelan lalu keras dan pelan lagi bibir bawah Haruka.

"Nnna –emmhh!" Belahan bibir itu terbuka, kesempatan yang tentu saja tak disia-siakan Rin untuk memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Haruka. Ia menjilat dinding atas ruang lembab itu, mengirimkan lelehan salivanya masuk dan bercampur dengan milik Haruka sebelum pemuda itu menelannya dengan terpaksa karena terlalu banyak menampung liur dimulutnya.

Rin menarik sudut bibirnya, ia melirik ke bawah air. Melihat tangannya yang bekerja menyingkirkan celana renang yang masih menggantung dilutut Haruka hingga celana itu terlepas dari satu kakinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, tangan itu beralih menyentuh jemari lentik yang mencengkram bahunya. Menuntun jemari itu untuk mengalung dilehernya dan Haruka menurutinya, pemuda itu melakukan keinginannya meski Rin tahu itu karena nafsu yang sudah menguasai akalnya.

Cumbuan itu berakhir saat Rin menggerakan kepalanya kearah kiri, ia tertawa pelan melihat raut kecewa yang tertera diwajah Haruka. "Kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah berciuman saja." Ucapnya seraya menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Dan kau juga masih _virgin_, dia tidak melakukannya bersamamu." Haruka memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, napasnya nampak terengah karena kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Ia memandang bingung pada pemuda merah hati di depannya.

"Apa –maksudmu?"

"Heh," Rin menangkup sebelah wajah Haruka, "Jangan pikirkan. Yang boleh kau pikirkan sekarang adalah aku, hanya aku dan sebut namaku."

"Ahk...! Rin!" Haruka berteriak, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya saat Rin memaksakan satu lagi jarinya untuk masuk.

"Anak baik." Rin mengecup singkat bibir Haruka sebelum menjilat lelehan saliva yang keluar dari ujung bibir itu hingga lehernya. Ia memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil disepanjang leher Haruka, mengecup jakun yang turun naik menandakan napas si pemilik yang tak beraturan.

"Nnaah! R –Rin!" Tangan Haruka melingkar erat dileher Rin saat pemuda berambut merah hati itu menggigit kencang tulang belikatnya, menarik kuat kulit yang melapisinya.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh desahan kencang Haruka. Kelopak matanya tertutup erat dengan wajah yang semakin mendongak ke atas, tanpa ia sadari memberikan kesempatan lebih bagi Rin untuk menyecap lehernya yang terekspose bebas.

Pemandangan yang indah, lebih indah dari sekedar menatap pemuda biru laut ini saat berenang. Meliukan tubuhnya dengan bebas, dikelilingi air yang bagaikan sayapnya untuk berenang. Haruka Nanase lebih indah saat ia menunjukan ekspresi penuh nafsu, lebih menantang melihatnya dengan tubuh gemetar yang begitu sangat sensitif sekarang. Dan Haruka Nanase yang seperti ini membuat Rin Matsuoka lebih menginginkannya dari saat mereka bertemu.

Ia harus mengaku jika Haruka Nanase telah menjerat seorang Rin Matsuoka sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Sejak iris keduanya beradu tatap untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kita mulai, untuk memanaskan air dalam kolam ini." Rin membuka sabuk yang menahan celananya, membuka kancing dan resleting yang sudah terasa sempit dari tadi. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya yang nampak sudah mengeras dengan sempurna. Kehebatan seorang Haruka yang bisa membuatnya _honry_ hanya dengan mendengar desahannya.

"Berpeganganlah dengan erat." Bisik Rin seraya mengecup singkat telinga Haruka, ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat kedua tangan yang berada dilehernya mengerat.

Kedua tangan Rin masing-masing memegangi paha putih Haruka, ia melebarkan paha itu dan mulai mengangkatnya. Membuat tubuh Haruka menyembul lebih tinggi dipermukaan air, memposisikannya tepat di atas miliknya yang tegak berdiri. Dengan perlahan Rin menurunkan sedikit tubuh Haruka, pemuda biru yang memeluk lehernya itu sedikit gemetar saat ujung tumpul milik Rin menyentuh dinding luar lubang rektumnya.

Miliknya berdenyut tak sabaran, sama halnya dengan dinding ketat berkerut yang semakin berkedut tak sabaran saat ia menyentuhkan ujung miliknya. Begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan kecilnya.

"AHK! R –Rin! ... sakit!" Mata Rin menyipit, sensasi panas dan remasan kuat langsung ia rasakan ketika miliknya menerobos masuk lubang itu. Sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bersama orang lain ini. Pemuda biru ini memanglah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat ia seperti ini.

Rin memundurkan pinggulnya pelan, memberikan gesekan menyengat nalar yang hampir dibutakan oleh nafsu dan mendorong keras pinggulnya. Membuat miliknya terlahap dengan sangat sempurna dalam lubang hangat Haruka. Pemuda itu menjerit keras dengan cairan putih yang menyembur dari lubang kecil di ujung miliknya. Cairan putih sperma yang langsung bercampur dengan air kolam. Rin sedikit menyesal mereka melakukan ini di dalam air, karena jika tidak. Ia pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya sperma hangat yang kini ia rasakan pada air disekitarnya.

Menghilangkan rasa sesalnya, Rin kembali menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya. Menyentak tubuh yang bertumpu padanya hingga berkali-kali menyembul ke permukaan. Menikmati bagaimana wajah itu semakin lama semakin terlihat begitu erotis.

Bisa kah nafsunya yang sudah berada di ujung pangkal bertambah lagi? Mungkin bisa jika ia terus disuguhi wajah manis Haruka Nanase.

"Ah... haah... mmh –ah!"

... juga desahannya.

Sodokan demi sodokan itu terus berlanjut, semakin cepat dan semakin tak mengenal arah. Rin dengan asal, menusuk lubang rektum Haruka. Lubang yang terlihat sedikit lecet karena hantaman tak beraturan yang dilakukan Rin.

Hingga desiran cairan dalam miliknya tak bisa lagi ditahannya. Ia menyodok kuat lubang Haruka untuk yang terakhir sebelum cairan spermanya menyembur keluar, memenuhi rongga dalam rektum pemuda biru yang kini nampak kelelahan karena kegiatan mereka.

Kepala Haruka terkulai lemas dibahunya dengan napas yang nampak memburu, sama dengan dirinya. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat menandakan ia juga kelelahan, terlebih harus menahan berat tubuhnya ditambah Haruka saat ia berdiri dan melakukan kegiatannya secara bersamaan.

"Kau sudah berada dalam mulut hiu."

Haruka melirik pemuda yang tengah berusaha menaikan tubuhnya keluar dari air, ia menatap dalam diam. Tidak berniat menggerakan tubuhnya yang sakit bagai tertimpa hujan batu dan membiarkan Rin membaringkannya ditepian kolam.

Merasa terus ditatap oleh sepasang mata biru sayu, Rin membalas mempertemukan iris merah hatinya dengan mata itu. Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya diam dan saling tatap, tidak ada yang berbicara. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Masalahnya, Haruka tidak mengerti kenapa Rin melakukan hal tadi padanya. Apa alasannya, juga ia ini kan laki-laki dan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki –terlebih ia yang menyandang status sebagai pihak perempuan.

Untuk Rin, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Mengatakan kalau alasan ia memanggil Haruka ke sini memang untuk melakukan sex dengannya, karena ia penasaran apa pemuda biru itu akan menolak atau menerima perlakuannya, mengaku jika seorang Rin Matsuoka mempunyai ketertarikan secara seksual pada Haruka Nanase. Seseorang yang sudah ia cap sendiri sebagai rivalnya.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Lebih baik ia diam dan menyelami iris bak biru lautan luas nan indah pemuda itu dari pada mengucapkan hal yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh dalam sekejap.

"Aku harus pulang." Mata Rin mengerjap, ia menatap pemuda yang tengah berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya. Mencoba berdiri meski berkali-kali ia meringis menahan sakit di bagian pinggulnya.

"Kuantar." Ucap Rin, tanpa berucap lagi ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara punggung dan paha pemuda itu. Mengangkat tubuh tanpa sehelai pakaian itu dengan gaya _bridal_.

Haruka diam, ia melirik wajah Rin yang masih datar seperti biasanya dan beralih melihat seragam basah yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu. Mau mengantarnya? Dengan pakaian basah seperti itu?

"Aku bawa baju ganti, kau juga. Tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan bertelanjang badan seperti ini."

"Seragamku di sana." Haruka menunjuk arah dimana ia melepaskan seragamnya tadi dan tentu saja seragam itu masih teronggok di sana.

"A –aku tahu! Tidak mungkin kau memakai pakaian kotor begitu!" Ucap Rin gelagapan, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah dimana Haruka tidak bisa melihat semburat merah yang menjalar dipipinya. "Kau tunggu dimobilku, aku bawa baju ganti lebih."

Mobil? Baju ganti lebih?

Oh... pemuda itu sudah merencanakan ini dari awal. Memanggilnya kemari dengan alasan ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga menceburkan diri ke dalam air tanpa melepas seragamnya. Dan memilih kolam renang sebagai tempat pertemuan.

Tapi ia memilih diam, merasa tidak perlu untuk membicarakan rencana sebenarnya dan membuat pemuda merah hati yang tengah menggendongnya ini merasa lebih malu lagi.

Karena sebenarnya... –semburat merah yang begitu tipis menjalar dikedua pipi Haruka- ... ia juga tak sepenuhnya menyesal datang ketempat ini.

.

.

*########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

.

.

"_Sugoi_! Kali ini kita datang karena diundang ketempat ini! Bukan menyelinap atau latihan bersama!" Nagisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap takjub pada banyaknya anggota tim renang Samezuka.

Makoto tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan pemuda perambut pirang di sampingnya, "Kita kan sudah dua kali kemari sebelum ini." Ucapnya.

"Tapi ini berbeda, pertama kali kita kan menyelinap. Yang kedua juga karena latihan bersama!" Sanggah Nagisa, ia tersenyum sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada seorang temannya yang lain. "Haru _chan_, kenapa kau masih memakai pakaianmu?" Tanyanya bingung, biasanya pemuda biru laut itu akan dengan tiba-tiba melepas pakaiannya dan terjun ke dalam air tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Tapi kali ini yang dilihatnya, pemuda itu terlihat diam dan nampak tak berniat untuk melepas pakaiannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Makoto menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening pemuda itu namun langsung disingkirkan Haruka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruka sekenanya, mata biru lautnya beralih saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah hatinya memasuki area kolam renang.

"Ah! Rin _chan_!" Nagisa langsung berlari saat ia melihat teman kecilnya berjalan memasuki area kolam renang, membuat Makoto yang kebingungan dengan Rin dan Gou yang sibuk memperhatikan bentuk-bentuk otot atletis perenang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rin terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Nagisa yang menghampirinya, terlebih saat melihat Haruka yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya, dengan wajah tak suka.

"Ah, Rin. Aku yang mengundang mereka." Seorang pemuda tingga berambut merah berjalan kearah Nagisa dan Rin. "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari, padahal ini hari libur." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Mikoshiba _taicho_!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan cepat menghampiri satu-satunya perempuan diarea kolam renang itu. "Gou _kun_, senang kau juga ikut."

Gou sedikit cemberut saat namanya dipanggil dengan salah lagi ditambah dengan akhiran –_kun_ yang dipakai pemuda di depannya.

"Mikoshiba _taicho_!" Seorang pemuda dari anggota tim renang di sana menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoshiba pada salah satu anggota timnya itu.

"Kami menemukan celana renang yang menyumbat pembuangan air."

Tubuh Rin dan Haruka mendadak kaku saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Mereka saling tatap seolah mampu berbicara menggunakan mata mereka.

"Celana renang? Mungkin seseorang tak sengaja meninggalkannya. Sudah, yang penting sudah tidak mengganggu lagi kan sekarang." Pemuda berambut merah itu menggaruk tengkuknya saat anggotanya itu menarik tangannya, memaksa ia untuk melihatnya sendiri. Ia memberi anggukan singkat pada orang-orang yang tadinya sedang ia ajak bicara sebagai permintaan maaf dan memaklumi tindakan anggotanya.

"Ada-ada saja, siapa orang yang meninggalkan celana renangnya itu. Kalau Haru, pasti tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." Makoto tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak kiri pemuda yang ia maksud.

"Celana renang _favorite_ku."

"Eh?" Makoto langsung menoleh saat mendengar gumaman pelan pemuda di sampingnya, namun yang ditatap malah tengah menatap sesuatu di depannya dengan serius. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan itu, sedikit terkejut saat tahu jika yang dilihat Haruka adalah pemuda merah hati yang tengah menatap pemuda itu juga.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya penuh tanya, 'Celana renang _favorite_?' Batinnya penuh tanya.

**Owari**

A/N : *Jedukin pala kekeyboard* Ane nggak bakal rasanya bikin PWP RinHaru...

Huweee! TAT ... gomen ne... OOC ya? Padahal sudah berusaha buat IC, dan ini pertama kalinya nyoba fandom Free! Langsung M lagi.

Betapa mesumnya aku ini *guling-guling dilintasan pesawat*

Ekhm... udah deh.. kayaknya ficku ini rate M pertama di fandom Free! Indonesia XD .. Yey! Aku mesum! #plakkk! *Kenapa malah bangga ni anak?!*

Ah,,, aku lupa mau ngomong apa lagi -_-a.. Kuinget-inget dulu deh...

Eh! Iya,,, judul ama cerita nggak nyambung banget! XD #plakk

Sudahlah...

Mind to review my strory~?


End file.
